Invite Only
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: Cat has just been told she can have a slumber party at her house. so she invite's the whole gang and her cousin Eddie. what happens when some mysterious things start happening
1. The Invite

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or House of Anubis. I hope you like this story if not sorry it's not good enough for you taste **__**O_o**_

(Jade POV)

I was laying on Beck's bed in his RV almost passed out on Beck when I heard the phone ring. I looked at the caller ID it was Cat. Ugh. "Hello", I said picking up the phone.

"Hey Jadey", Cat giggled.

"Cat! What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, Hehe, my name is Cat", Cat giggled. OMF

"Cat get to the point", I yelled waking up Beck.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked putting his arms around me and pulling me close to put his head on my shoulder.

"HEHE", I heard Cat giggle over the phone.

"I don't know CAT WON'T TELL ME", I yelled the last part in the phone.

"Oh, What I was going to tell you guys was, my dad said I could have a slumber party and you guys are invited", Cat giggled.

"You want me and BECK to come?" I questioned to clarify.

"Yeah! It's like a friend get together ; you, me, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori", Cat said.

"Vega?" I practically yelled.

"What did she say?" Beck asked kissing the side of my head.

"Cat want's to come over tomorrow", I told Beck.

"Cool", Beck said cuddling up to me and went to sleep.

"Who's Vega?" Cat asked clueless.

"It's Tori's last name, But I call her Vega", I said getting annoyed. I just want to go to sleep.

"Ok … Are you coming?" Cat asked.

"I guess", I said unsure.

"Yay", Cat squealed.

"Night Cat" I said.

"Nighty Jadey", Cat said as I hung up the phone. I let out a heavy breathe then fell asleep in Beck's arms not sure if spending a night at Cat's would be a good idea.

(Tori POV)

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the clock it said 11:32pm. So I grudgely picked up the phone. "Hello", I answered not even checking the caller ID.

"Hey Torio", Cat giggled.

"What do you want?" I asked hoping she would get to the point.

"Sleepover at my house tomorrow", Cat yelled into the phone causing me to pull the phone away from me alittle.

"Why couldn't you have told me in the morning?" I asked.

I started to dose off when Cat yelled, "Because if I told you tomorrow the pary was tomorrow you would probably would have mixed up the dates", she started giggling.

"Ok, I'll come see you tomorrow Night Cat", I said hanging up the phone and going back to sleep.

(Cat POV)

After I invited all my friends to my sleepover I called up my cousin Eddie. "Hello", he answered.

"Hi", I giggled.

"Sup … Cat why did you call it's like almost 2 in the morning. I gotta get some sleep", Eddie said annoyed.

"I'm having a slumber party at my house today want to come?" I asked.

"Slumber Party?" he questioned.

"Yeah", I said.

"Sorry Cat I don't go to my cousin's slumber parties they are usually weird", he said.

"It's not really techniqually a slumber party. It's more of a friend gathering as they stay the night", I smiled.

"Sure, but I have to bring my friend's because wee planned to spend this spring break together", he said. Yay more people.

"Ok", I giggled.

"Great I'll tell them. See you tonight cuz", Eddie said then hung up the phone. There may be a few more people then I told Jade but everything is going to be awesome.

(Eddie POV)

After I hung up the phone I went to lay on the couch, sharing a hotel room with Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick, when I heard a knock at the door. "Hello", I said greeting a stranger just standing at the door of the hotel room.

"Hi", she said eyeing me.

"What do you want? I questioned closing the door a little so I could barely see her.

"You going to invite me in?" she questioned me.

"No", I said eying her suspiously. "What do you want?" I asked again.

"Next time you get a call talk lower I could hear you all the way down the hall", she yelled stalking off down the hall. I shut the door confused.

"Who was that?" Alfie asked sitting up on the floor.

"I have no idea she just wanted to come in our room", I said.

"Ah she must be an Alien", Alfie yelled.

"Go to sleep", Jerome yelled throwing a pillow a Alfie. Alfie threw the pillow back which started a stupid pillow fight. Uh I just want to get some sleep.

(Amber POV)

I woke up at like three am to people in the hotel beside me screaming. I got out of my bed and walked out of the hotel to the one right beside Joy, Patricia, Nina, Mara, and my hotel room. I knocked on the door angrily, then all the noise stopped I knocked again, "I know you guys are up I heard the racket", I yelled.

(Jerome POV)

We were in a full-on pillow war till there was a knock coming from the door. We all stopped what we were doing. "Check the door Ed", I said.

Eddie walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. He backed away, "Shush", he said.

We all looked around confused. "I know you guys are up I heard the racket", Yelled a pissed off Amber. No wander Eddie's whispering, Amber is really aggressive when she doesn't get her 'beauty' sleep.

"Let's go back to sleep", Eddie said as we all laid down ignoring the angry knocks at the door.

_**Hope you like this story i'll try to update quick . i also will finish up the stories i'm already working on. I haven't been able to get on the internet till now so i hope you like this :) bye till next chapter**_


	2. Cat's Party Begins

_**Disclaimer;do you honestly think I own Victorious or Hoa? Because I don't I wish I did I would be famious **_

(Cat POV)

I woke up at 7 in the morning. I yawned and perked up, today is my slumber party YAY. I went to my bathroom, showered, and got ready in a pink tank and cropped jean shorts. Then I picked up my phone and called Robbie. "Hello?" Robbie answered.

"Hi Robbie, Could you ride with me to pick up my cousin and his friends?" I asked.

"Sure", Robbie said.

"I'm on my way over to pick you up so can come with me ….. Bye", I said hanging up. I went out to my van and drove to Robbies.

(Alfie POV)

I woke up surround by pillows, so I looked around and saw everyone passed out. I threw a pillow at Jerome's head. "Uh five more minutes", Jerome said falling back to sleep. I heard a knock at the door so I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello", I said to the man standing at the door.

"Is she with you?" he asked pointing at Amber passed out cold on the floor.

"Yeah?" I said unsure.

"Put her back in your room before I throw you out", the Manager said then started walking down the hall.

"Eddie", I yelled.

"What?" he said before he fell off the couch. "Ow", he said getting up off the floor.

"Help me", I said motioning towards Amber's unconscious body in the hall.

"Is she dead?" Eddie questioned taping his foot to her arm. "Alfie What did you do to her?" Eddie whispered/yelled.

"I didn't do anything", I answered.

"Yeah it really looks that way", Eddie said sarcastically.

"Just help me", I said.

"Ok", Eddie said as he picked up Amber.

"Where do I put her?" I asked.

"How about where you slept?" he said laying her on the floor surrounded by pillows.

A knock at the door woke Jerome. "Get the door", he yelled then laid back down. I went to answer the door.

"Hello", I said to a red-headed girl_**((A/N it's Cat and Robbie))**_ and a boy with a puppet.

"I'm Cat", the red-head giggled.

"And?" I asked.

"Is Eddie here?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Hey Cat", Eddie said hugging her.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"My cousin Cat and …. I don't know him", Eddie answered.

"I'm Robbie", Robbie said.

"Is she dead?" we heard Mick say then we turned around and saw Mick eating a banana standing over Amber.

"Alfie did it", Eddie yelled.

"I didn't do anything", I yelled.

"Ah", Cat yelled and fainted.

"Cat", Robbie said trying to wake her up.

"Man, Alfie you have to stop killing people", Mick said grabbing a sandwich and eating it.

"Did you not just see her faint?" I yelled.

Mick turned on the TV. "Whatever", he said sitting on the edge of the bed and watching TV.

"You ready to go?" Cat asked when she gained conscious.

"But I thought it was tonight?" Eddie said.

"It's all day silly", Cat giggled.

"Huh?" Eddie questioned confused.

"Let's go!" Cat exclaimed waking up Fabian and Jerome.

"Uh", Jerome said getting up. "I hate you guys. What do you even want?" he asked grumpy.

"Everyone get ready", Cat said exiting the hotel room with Robbie, who was holding Amber, So everyone could get ready. When they got ready they came out and went to the girl's hotel room and knocked. They were already so we just threw a few things in a bag for Amber. Then headed to Cats.

(Jade POV)

I woke up snuggled up to Beck. I looked at my phone and saw I had a missed call from Cat. Uh what did she want?

I called Cat, "Hello?" she answered.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Oh the party's about to start hurry up and come over", Cat said giggling.

"Ok?" I said sitting up in the bed.

"Bye", she giggled and I hang up.

I got up, showered, and got dressed in a gray cropped shirt that slide off my shoulder, with a black tank top underneath, and black jeans with my black boots. I went over to Beck lying beside him. "Get up", I yelled shaking Beck.

"I'm up", Beck said sitting up and kissing the side of my head.

"Get ready", I said.

"Why? What happened?" he said as he went to the bathroom. He came out wearing a red checkered button up shirt with a gray wife beater underneath and blue jeans.

"Cat wants us to come over now for that 'slumber' party", I said then Beck came over and put his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

"Let's go we can stop by the _ca_f_é_ and get you a coffee", he said kissing the side of my head.

"Ok", I said as we got in the car and headed to the café.

(Tori POV)

I woke up to someone knocking on my bedroom door. "Come in", I said and in walked Andre.

"Hey", he said.

"Watcha doing here?" I asked not that I minded I just wanted to know.

"Cat called and said to come pick you up because she had to pick up her cousin", Andre said.

"I thought it was tonight? And a slumber party?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she wanted us to come now so get up and ready", he said then sat in the living room as I showered and got ready in a baby blue shirt with HA initials and blue jean and strappy scandals. When I got done I went down stairs and me and Andre headed to Cat's house.

(Cat POV)

My party was almost finished just waiting for Beck, Jade, Andre, and Tori. Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, and Joy were talking about pranks. Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Mara were complaining about Jerome and Alfie's pillow fight. And Mick was trying to clean out y fridge. I heard a knock at the door. "Hi", Beck, Jade, Andre, and Tori greeted.

"Come in", I said opening the door wider.

They walked in then Jade turned and looked at me. "I thought it was just us?" Jade said confused/Mad.

"Yeah but I invited my cousin which invited his friends", I smiled. She gave me a funny look before grabbing Beck's hand, walking towards the living room. Her and Beck sat down and started talking with the others. Andre and Tori just stood around awkwardly. "Go mingle", I said pushing Tori and Andre towards everyone else. After a few hours of talking and Mick eating everything in site, Robbie came back with snacks.

_**((Hey I hope you liked it if not sorry I'll try to update soon and make it better. You can give me idea's and if they fit the story I'll put them in so …. Bye.**_

_**-Review- **_


	3. Truth or Dare

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or House of Anubis sadly **_

(Patricia POV)

We were sitting around talking till Cat jumped up and yelled, "Truth or Dare". We all looked at her like she was crazy. But we agreed and Cat started the game, "Mara truth or dare?" Cat asked.

"Uh I guess Truth?" Mara said.

"Ah Fowey", Cat said sadly, "Uh? Do you like someone in this room other then mick?" Cat asked.

"Maybe?" Mara said looking around awkwardly. Everyone looked at her confused? Who?

"Is that a yes or no?" Cat asked.

"Yeah", Mara said so quickly you could barely hear her, "Patricia truth or dare?" Mara asked.

"Dare", I said.

"Ok …. Um …." Mara said then got interrupted.

"Hurry up", Alfie complained.

"Hold on …. I dare you to steal a busted up car", she said. That might be interesting.

"Ok, Do I go now?" I asked.

"Yes but you also have to try to sell that car for some kind of profit", Mara added.

"Eh You're starting to sound like Jerome", I said. 

"Let's get this over with", Jade said.

"Me, Jerome, Beck, Mara, and Jade will go record it to make sure she goes through with the dare", Cat said.

"Let's go then", I said.

We all got in the Cat's van and started riding down the road looking for busted up cars in people's yards or drive ways. It took twenty minutes to find one. But here we go; I got out of the car as they recorded me. I looked at the car it was a 1971 Hemi'Cuda convertible, so I jumped over the door. I started looking through the dash for a key and when I drop something out the key fell so I picked it up and put it in the ignition. But when I started driving down the road the owner ran out and started screaming, "That's my baby … Don't take her!" they screamed I just turned the volume up on the stereo to drown out there noise. I stopped at a gas station; this is the part where I sell that piece of junk.

I walked up to a guy pumping gas, "Want to by my car?" I asked.

"No", he said trying to hurry to get away from me.

"Come on it's only … Uh … two hundred?" I said.

"Then it must be crap", he said trying to get in his car but I blocked his way.

"Just look at it", I said.

"Fine", he said following me to the car. He eyed me suspiously. "How much do you want for it?" he asked.

"Two hundred", I answered. If he does buy it I guess I could just sell it to Alfie for a few dollars so he has 'wheels' so he could be with Amber because I don't think she counts the lawnmower.

"I'll take it", he said pulling out two hundred dollars.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah here's two hundred dollar's", he said handing me five, twenty dollar bills.

"Thanks?" I said handing him the keys which he took and jumped in the car. I walked over to the van.

"He bought it?" Mara asked.

"Weird I wouldn't pay for a car like that", I said getting in the car. "What do I do with this?" I asked holding up the money.

"I'll take one", Jerome said taking one.

"Just give it to Jerome I don't want stolen money", Mara said.

"You told me to sell a stolen car, That wasn't my idea", I said.

"Ok", Jerome said taking the rest of the money. After a few minutes of arguing Jade and Jerome split the money then Cat took the extra twenty.

(Beck POV)

Cat drove us back to her house for more truth or dare. "My turn Beck truth of dare?" Patricia asked.

"Dare", I answered.

"I dare you to get someone you don't know to let you in there house and when they let you in make yourself at home by eating there food exedra." She said.

"Ok", I said as Jade leaned up from sitting on me.

Cat, Jade, Patricia, Jerome, and I jumped in Cats van so I could do my dare. We drove a few blocks away then Cat pulled over to a house. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked and an old lady answered, "Hello", she answered.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"No", she said slamming the door in my face. Harsh for an old lady oh well next house.

Next door no one answered. Next! "Hello", a man said in his twenties.

"Hi! Can I use your phone my cell died?" I said to the young married couple.

"Sure", the man said.

"Thanks", I said walking in. I walked in the kitchen, opened their fridge and grabbed an ice cream bar. I then proceeded to go in the living room while the couple follows me confused. I sat on their couch and propped my feet on their end table. I turned the TV on.

"You need to leave", the girl said.

"What's your names?" I asked flipping throw the channels.

"I'm Ronald and this is my wife who told you to leave", Ronald said sternly.

"What's this crap?" I said when a commercial came on. Aw man I am starting to sound like Jade.

"If you don't leave I'm calling the cops", Ronald said picking up the phone.

"Whatever", I said leaving. I walked out to the car laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Jade asked as I sat down beside her.

"Oh I just said something you would", I laughed shutting the door and putting my arm around her. Cat drove us to her house in the four minutes it took to get there.

(Tori POV)

When they got back from the dare, Beck said, "Jade truth or dare?" he asked Jade.

"Truth?" Jade said.

"Who was the first person you dated other than me?" Beck asked.

"Why do you want to know it's not important?" Jade said.

"Just answer", Beck said.

"Brock", Jade said emotionless.

"Jadey go", Cat giggled.

"Tori T or D?" Jade asked me. GULP

"Dare?" I said. She smiled. Oh Dear

_**OH no what is Jades dare? Review to tell me ideas I might use them if they sound cool I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	4. What happened?

_**Diaclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious**_

_**Sorry for the wait here is the story**_

(Tori POV)

"Tori, I dare you to sneak into Hollywood Arts to trash the principal's office and sign your name on the window in spray-paint!" Jade said.

"How am I going to get spray-paint?" I asked.

"Just look at the top of my locker", she said.

"Ok", I said walking out the door with Cat, Jerome, and Alfie. We got in the car and Cat drove to Hollywood Arts. I got out and Jerome picked the lock to the front door so I could get in. I went to Jades locker and opened it and out fell scissors. Good thing I wasn't near that Jade UH. I picked up the spray-paint off the top shelf and shoved the scissors back in her locker then ran to his office. I tried to open it LOCKED. CRAP! I ran out the school to Jerome, Cat, and Alfie. "I need help the office is locked too", I said.

"Where at?" Jerome groaned and followed me.

"Here", I said pointing to the office door.

"It's not alarmed is it?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Will it go off if I try to brake in?" he asked.

"I don't know probably not", I said. He picked the lock and opened the door as soon as he opened the door the alarm went off…

(Jade POV)

We were all sitting around waiting for Cat to get back. I put my legs on Beck's lap and laid my head on his shoulder. I was so bored Cat has been gone for two hours! "Well this is….", I said then got interrupted with a noise coming from the back yard.

"What was that?" Eddie said looking at the back door.

"It was problaby her brother", I said closing my eyes.

(Amber POV)

"Mick go check it out!" Mara said motioning toward the door.

"What?" he questioned when he finally managed to pull his head out of the fridge.

"Go!" she demanded.

"Whatever", he said opening the back door and in flew a girl with brown hair around age eighteen.

"Trina?" Andre yelled annoyed.

"Man it was cold out there", Trina said sitting beside Eddie.

"Hey you're cute", she said to Eddie.

"Duh" Eddie said scooting closer to Patricia.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tori's hotter older sister", Trina answered.

"Why are you here?" Mick asked.

"For the Party", she said.

Jade woke up and looked at Trina. "Uh my nightmare is getting worse", Jade complained.

(Beck POV)

We waited for thirty more minutes, and then we began to worry. "May-be we should see if they left Hollywood Arts yet?" Mara said.

"Ok?" Jade said pulling my phone from my hand and calling Cat.

"Where's your phone?" I asked.

"Your RV I left it", she said putting the phone up to her ear. "Voice mail", she said.

"Maybe you should go to the school to make sure they didn't get caught", Amber said.

"Let's go! I'm bored just sitting around", Jade said getting up to follow Mara, and Andre.

"I'm coming", I said getting up and following them along with Patricia and Eddie followed along suit.

"Ok let's get going", Andre said opening the door. We went outside and got in his truck. Andre, Jade, then me in the front. Mara, Patricia, then Eddie in the back. We headed down the road a little ways till we got lost. "Where are we?" I asked looking down the street.

"I don't remember this road?" Andre said looking around. We heard a weird noise then the car sopped.

"What's that?" Mar asked.

"Crap", Andre muttered as the car stopped. He got out of the car and pulled up the hood. "No NO NO the engine is fried I can't get a new one of these for weeks" Andre said irritated.

"Is it going to run?" Eddie asked.

"NO!" Andre said hitting his head on the car.

"Dufus, I don't think it will run if it broke down", Patricia said to Eddie.

"There's no time for this Yacker we're stuck here till we get a ride!" he said.

"Call Robbie", Andre said. Eddie tried to call Robbie.

"Voice Mail", he said.

"Try AGAIN!" Andre yelled.


	5. FindingLosing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or House of Anubis I really wish I did because Peddie's Date would have happened. I wish they would have watched Alfie better!**_

(Joy POV)

"May-be we should go find them", Fabian suggested.

"Yeah they might be in trouble", I said agreeing with Fabian. Nina Glared at me but was also wanting to go find them. We all got in Robbie's car. Robbie, Trina, then Mick in the front. Amber, Nina, Fabian, then me in the back. We started driving down the road. But the radio was making weird noises. "What's going on?" Nina questioned as the car started to swarm across the road then everything went black.

(Cat POV)

Tori and Jerome ran out of the school while the alarm was going off. She jumped in and I started driving. "Did you do the dare?" I asked.

"Yeah Drive faster", she said paranoid. I picked up speed and we were away from the school. A Few hours I got kind of lost.

"We're lost", Alfie complained.

"Hey! Didn't we just pass that Building?" Jerome asked groaning pointing at a building I'm sure we passed seven times.

"How do we keep circling around?" Tori asked.

"Turn there", Alfie said pointing to a main road. I went down it and we saw a car stuck in the middle of the road. Hey .. Wait is that Andre's car? I pulled over to see Andre, Patricia, and Eddie looking at the engine. I pulled up beside them and rolled my window down.

"Need a ride?" Tori asked.

"GUYS", Andre said then hugged me through the window.

"Great to see you too, but why are you guys out here? .. Did you do a dare without us?" I asked.

Eddie walked over to the window with Patricia right beside him, "You were gone for hours", he said.

"So we had to come check on you guys", Andre explained finishing Eddie's sentence.

"Well you better get in it's getting dark!" Tori explained. Everyone crowed in the Van. Me and Tori in front. Beck, Jade, Eddie, then Patricia in the second row. Mara, Jerome, Alfie, then Andre in the back. "Ed call Robbie let him know we are coming back", Andre said. "Whatever", he said grabbing his phone and calling Robbie.

(Beck POV)

While we were driving back and Eddie was calling Robbie, Jade propped her feet on my lap. "He isn't answering", Eddie said sitting up and sliding his phone in his pocket.

"What time is it?" Jade complained laying her head on my shoulder.

"Seven Thirty", I answered laying my head on top of hers.

"Uh when are we going to get to you house Cat?" Jade questioned closing her eyes.

"I think we're almost here", Cat giggled. Does she even have her license? When we got o her house Jade was in a deep sleep.

"Jade?" I said gently shaking her shoulder, while everyone else filled out of the car. "Jade wake up", I tried again.

"No", Jade murmured in her sleep.

"Jade", I said trying to get her up one last time before I picked her up and took her in the house and laid her on Cat's couch.

_**Sorry about the short chapter I got tired so I have to go to bed REVIEW!**_


	6. Car tailing Crash

_**DisClaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious! But if I did Peddie, Bade, and Pifie would STAY together!**_

_**Understand change is good – My quite of the day .NOT really helping!**_

(Jerome POV)

We were just sitting around awkwardly. "Well, is it just me or is it a little too quiet?" Eddie complained.

"Uh", I groaned laying my head back on the couch.

"I don't think they are coming. They might be lost", Cat said.

"We should go find them", Alfie said.

"Ok, Everybody in the Cat-Mobile HA-HA I'm a card", Cat giggled and she ran to her van. We just sat there awkwardly till she ran back in. "Come on", Cat yelled then started laughing. We got in the car, the same seats as earlier.

"Is this even legal?" Mara asked.

"Of course silly", Cat giggled. We road down the road passing Andre's car.

"My baby", he said putting his hand to the window. Oh Brother.

"Andre it's just a car", Jade said turning around in her seat.

"Jade turn around", Beck said. Jade rolled her eyes and turned around laying her head on Beck's shoulder. I turned around in my seat and looked out the back window. It looks like someone has been following us?

"Guy's there is a black car following us", I said pointing toward the car behind us.

"Jerome! Sit back down in your seat!" Mara yelled.

"Uh", I groaned turning around in the seat, "Take the next turn!" I said pointing to a dirt road.

"Kaye-Kaye", she said making the turn.

I looked behind us then turned back around. "There still there", I yelled climbing over to the second row of seats between Jade and Eddie.

"There isn't much room on this row", Patricia complained as she was being pushed up against the window.

"Make the next U-turn", I instructed.

"Ok", Cat said turning the car making me fall on Eddie.

"Ok I'm sitting in the back", Patricia said jumping in the back beside Mara.

Eddie moved over and I took his seat. "Uh, Why would anyone want to follow us?" Mara asked looking out the back window.

"I don't know! All I know is you have to lose the car that follow you or when you ever stop your car they will jump you", I said as everyone turned to look at me giving me weird looks. "What?" I said.

"How would you know that?" Mara asked.

"Reasont experiences …. But that's not the issue. The issue is we have a black car following us with tinted windows. That is suspious!" I announced.

"Jerome! It's probably a car that's lost!" Mara said.

"Yeah go sit back in your seat spaz", Eddie said.

"I am NOT a spaz", I yelled annoyed.

"He-he Spaz", Cat giggled pulling over.

"What are you dong!" I yelled.

The guy in the car behind us got out and started walking toward us. "He-he", Cat giggled flooring the gas causing me to fly in the back seat.

"Jerome GET OFF ME", Patricia yelled. I moved to the seat beside her.

"Nice Cat", I said looking behind us to see that the car wasn't following us anymore.

"I'm going back up there", Patricia said climbing back over the seat between Jade and Eddie.

"He-he thanks", Cat giggled driving down the road. I looked around at the surroundings. Confusing me.

"Cat? Where are we?" I asked looking at a creepy looking building in front of us.

(Fabian POV)

I woke up and looked around and saw I was in a car and everyone around me was knocked out. "Joy? Nina? Amber? Robbie? Mick? Trina?" I said trying to get their attention. Joy woke up and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked. I saw a gash in the side of her head.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we exited the vehicle.

"Yeah", she said holding her head.

"Ah", I heard Nina scream.

"Nina!" I exclaimed going back in the car. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to Amber who was covered in blood. Breathe Fabian. "Come on!" I said trying to get her out of the car. She kept still. "You have to get out. We need to get help but I'm not going to leave you", I said. She unwillingly gets out of the car and Mick gets out and looks at us.

"Are you Girls ok?" Mick asked Joy and Nina.

"Fine", Joy said.

"Good", Nina said recovering from shock.

"Anyone have reception?" I asked.

"No", they say looking at their phones.

"Come on let's go find someone to help them", I said then we started walking down the road. I hope they will be OK.


	7. reckless driving

**Disclaimer: I, NickeyRox4ever, do not own Victorious or House of Anubis :( sorry for the disappointment! Patricia+Eddie=LOVE**

_Life goes on even if you're not ready for change – quote of the day _

**(Patricia POV)**

"Cat? Where are we?" Jerome asked looking at a creepy looking building in front of us.

"Where did you drive us CAT?" Jade practically yelled.

"I don't know", she said sheepishly.

"How did we even end up here?" Andre asked from the backseat.

I looked at Jerome, "Jerome told Cat to go down a dirt road", I said. Everyone glared at Jerome except Cat who was having a silent panic attack.

"Hey", Jerome said putting his hands up, "At least we lost that car", he said as I rolled my eyes annoyed laying my head back on the seat.

"Here Cat switch spots with me", I said. Everyone looked at me confused. "You want Cat to drive like this", I pointed to Cat litterly having a mental break down.

"You drive Yacker just remember the right side of the road", Eddie said almost laughing at me. I scoffed.

"I drive better then you", I said switching spots with Cat.

"Switch spots with me", Eddie said to Tori.

"Why?" she said confused.

"Just switch I have to make sure we don't run off the road." Eddie said.

"Whatever", Tori said rolling her eyes and switching with Eddie. I rolled my eyes and started the engine and headed the opposite direction we once was headed.

"Yacker Wrong side", he said turning the wheel.

"I knew that", I said trying to watch the road as he watched for very one of my slightest mistakes. We got back on the main road Eddie rolled his window down. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing", he smirked turning on the radio on I hate you- Sick Puppies **((AN I love this Song))**

"What's this?" Tori said somewhat frightened.

"Sick Puppies", I answered.

"Oh", she said freaked out.

**(Beck POV)**

We were driving down the road listening to only God knows what while Patricia and Eddie were arguing about how she was driving. "I'm scared", I heard Cat whisper to Tori.

"This song is actually kind of catchy", Andre said from the back. I had to roll my eyes at that.

"This is so boring", Jade said sitting up and leaning forward.

"Jade sit back! Patricia don't hit that sign", I heard Mara yell from the back. Uh she is kind of annoying me.

"I'm not going to hit the-", Patricia said then hit the sign. "Ok that was an accident", she said trying to stay on the right side of the road.

"You better be glad there aren't any cars on this road", Alfie said laughing.

"Shut up Alfie like you could do any better", Patricia said.

"Oh great", Mara said sarcastically and Hit her head as Alfie crawled over the seat.

"I can Too", he said from his seat in between Jade and Cat.

"Ok", Patricia said pulling over.

"You're not actually letting him drive are you", Jerome asked.

"I'm proving I drive better!" Patricia said switching spots with Alfie.

"Why can't we just find Robbie and the rest of them instead of this", I answered.

They all ignored me and Alfie started driving down the road swaying all over the road. "Alfie didn't you get your licenses suspended?" Mara asked.

"Yeah I did but I got them back", Alfie said. Oh I hope we don't hit anyone!

(Joy POV)

My head hurts and Fabian, Mick, Nina, and I are walking to find someone to help our friends. Nina, Fabian, And Mick are chatting while I am looking all around us. This place looks creepy and not the good creepy as Patricia says. I see a car coming down the road. "There's a car", I exclaimed as everyone turned there head toward the car.


	8. Hopeless driving

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious if I did then the episodes on House of Anubis would be longer and Peddie wouldn't exactly act couply they would be together and act like them selves. It's weird them acting all couply and it was so cute when Patricia called him 'fishface' and he said 'that's my Patricia' It shows he likes her the way she is. **

_When at first you don't succeed try try again - quote of the day_

**Mara POV**

I was sitting in the backseat trying not to complain that I kept flying every where in the car. Seatbelts are not helping my current situation. Jade, Andre, Tori, Cat, and Jerome were passed out. Jerome looks pretty cozy I thought annoyed. He keeps leaning on Patricia and she keeps pushing him on me. Which he wakes up. Why doesn't he like me? Wait ….. I don't like him hell that's not going to happen I'm with Mick. OMF I forgot he was LOST. Oh no I'm a terrible girlfriend. "Mara! Are you Ok?" Patricia asked.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"You were looking at Jerome and frowning? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing", I said nervously giving her a smile. She smiled then rolled her eyes and looked forward. Then I hit the window again. "Alfie let Eddie drive", I exclaimed.

"No", Alfie whined swerving all over the road.

"Pull over", Patricia commanded climbing over the seat. Which caused Jerome to fly in her seat and wake up.

"No", he whined again.

"Your still driving? I would think Trixe would have took it from you by now", Jerome said rubbing his head. I cringed at Trixe.

"Alfie", Patricia exclaimed grabbing the wheel and making us swerve against the window.

"Alfie Patricia STOP", I yelled.

Patricia and Alfie were fighting for the wheel. "Guys watch out for those people", I exclaimed when seeing four people waving our car down. Patricia grabbed the wheel and turned it so we barely missed the people. Patricia then grabbed Alfie's shirt and threw him out if the seat.

"Come On", Alfie whined as Patricia took over the wheel and continued to drive.

"I think I should drive", I said as Patricia was having a difficult time staying in the road.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Jerome asked.

"Yes … Of course I do it can't be that hard", I said.

"Ok whatever", Patricia said pulling over and crawling back over the seat in her old spot. "Go", she told me. I gave her a horrified look but crawled over anyway and hopped in the driver seat.

"How do I start this?" I asked certainly confused.

"I'll do it", Eddie said starting up the engine. "But you do know how to use the brake don't you", he asked.

"Of course … where is that again?" I asked. Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia laughed at me .. Jerome actually LAUGHED at me.

Their laughs die down, "Are you serious?" Jerome asked when I didn't answer they started laughing again. Rude!

"Stop laughing", I exclaimed as I pressed something on the floor that made the car start rolling. They all stop laughing.

"Stop the car", Eddie yelled.

"I don't know how", I said freaking out.

"I'll help", Patricia said climbing over the seat and trying to take the wheel.

"I'm a better driver", Jerome exclaimed climbing over the seat.

"No Way I am actually American I know how we drive here", Eddie said as they all try to take the wheel from me. I get up and jump in the back seat.

"Mara what are you doing?" they asked turning around to face me.

"Guys the wheel", I exclaimed motioning toward the wheel. We hit a bump. We all look around. " …. The WHEEL" I yelled. Which knocked some since into Patricia she took the wheel as Eddie and Jerome looked around stupidly.

"Can you move … Please", I heard some ask from under the front seat. They looked down then moved.

"Alfie what you doing there?" Jerome asked Alfie.

Alfie looks appalled, "You and pilgrim over here trampled me", he exclaimed.

"Oh No!" I say slouching in my seat.

(Joy POV)

I can't believe that car almost HIT us but didn't even stop to check on us. THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE.

_**Done hope you like and REVIEW UtraMegaStar helped a little on this chapter.**_


	9. Find A helping hand!

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Victorious. If I owned them both I have two different identities and I look two different ways. Make-up had it's share! JK You know I don't own either sadly!**

_Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, where the heck is the ceiling. - FUNNY QUOTE_

**(Patricia POV)**

I was now driving. "Pilgrim!" Eddie exclaimed. "I am NOT a pilgrim".

"GUY shut up", I exclaimed. "Trying to drive!"

"Please let her drive", I heard Mara say from the back. Eddie muttered something under his breathe as he sat back in his seat. Alfie laid in the floor.

"It's actually comfortable when people aren't laying on you", Alfie said then kicked the back of my seat.

"ALFIE", I exclaimed annoyed.

"Where are we at?" Mara said.

"Patricia right side of the road", Eddie yelled grabbing the wheel from me and turning it.

"I know what I'm doing!" I exclaimed. I WAS on the right side of the road.

"Yacker! If there was cars on this road You would have killed us!" Eddie exclaimed.

"UH", I scoffed, "If you tried driving I think our car would have flipped", I said annoyed with Eddie.

"Hurt my feelings there Yacker", Eddie sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"Patricia WATCH OUT", Mara exclaimed as I hit something on the road. NOT AGAIN, she groaned.

"What did I hit?" I asked.

"Another sign", Eddie laughed. I glared at him. "Watch the road!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and turned them toward the road. "I know you love to look at me but you have to pay attention", Eddie smirked.

"You wish", I said annoyed.

"Oh Brother", Jerome groaned from his seat between Jade and Cat. "I don't get how they are asleep?" Jerome questioned.

"They can sleep through anything", Beck said annoyed.

I swerved a little. "Alright Yacker Let someone else Drive!" Eddie said grabbing the wheel.

"I have it!", I exclaimed. Mara screamed and we hit yet another sign.

"Alright get out of those seats!" Tori said because the scream woke her up. I scoffed .

"NO".

She got out of her seat and Jerome grabbed me and pulled me out of the driver seat. Tori then stared driving, "Hey I wasn't that bad!" I exclaimed sitting in the floor by Alfie.

"They are just jealous!" Alfie said, "Because I Drive PERFECT". Eddie looked back at me and smirked.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you stink at driving" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I sloughed back laying back up against Jerome's leg** ((A/N they are in a van and Alfie and Patricia is sitting in front of the second row and the second row was packed so she had to lay back on someone.))**. Eddie then gave me this weird look. He looked annoyed? Well I'm not so happy with him EITHER!

"Why can't I drive?" Alfie pouted.

"Because all we are trying to do is find the others and get home! Not wreck the car!", Tori exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why are you driving?" I asked annoyed.

Eddie, Jerome, Beck, and Alfie laughed. She scoffed, "At least I won't hit a sign", she exclaimed as we hit something. "That wasn't my fault it was in the middle of the road." she yelled.

"But when I drove it didn't count they were in the road. I just got called a terrible driver? Yeah right?" I said annoyed.

Cat stirred, "Are we home yet?" she asked sitting up then looked at Tori with a horrible expression? "I'm having a nightmare", she said then started breathing funny.

"Are you ok Cat?" Tori asked.

"I want to drive!" she exclaimed then Tori pulled over, "You said that you failed your drivers test! I can Drive", cat announced as she took the driver seat and Tori climbed in the back rolling her eyes.

"I passed!", she muttered.

**(Fabian POV)**

We finally reached the police station and walked in. The officer looked at us strangely? "May I help you?" he asked.

"Our car wrecked a few miles back and three of our friends." I answered.

The officer looked at us suspiously, "Where exactly?" We then proceeded telling him how we got lost and what happened I hope our friends are ok!


	10. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS or VICTORIOUS. If I did which I DON'T I would have already had the cross over take place. Also Vampire Diaries would crossover with they. That be EPIC!**

_Life is too short, so KISS slowly, LAUGH insanely, LOVE truly, and FORGIVE quickly - Amazing life quote._

**(Eddie POV)**

Cat has been driving for thirty minute now and I am BORED. Patricia is passed out on Jerome! Well his leg BUT STILL! That annoys me for some reason? Not quite sure guess I have a cold. Cat swerved and I grabbed the seat. "Gah", Jerome exclaimed, "Why do you keep swerving?" he asked annoyed I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I saw a sign in the road which is kind or odd", Cat said then started giggling. I gave Jerome the 'WTF?' look. He just shrugged. I didn't realize my cousin was THIS weird. I knew her brother was but … Never mind. Her driving is giving me a headache. She went over another curb which woke up Patricia.

"UH Have we found them yet? I'm tired", Patricia said laying back on Jerome's leg. I rolled my eyes and looked at the road ahead. The clouds turned black and red?

"What is going on with the clouds?" I asked. Patricia came up and looked out the front window. She had a confused look.

"What the Hell?" she exclaimed looking at the clouds. Jerome came between us moments later looking at the clouds.

"That looks messed up", Jerome exclaimed.

"Guys what's going on?" Mara said climbing over the seat and sitting between Jade and Tori. Once she looked at the clouds her breathing started to sound weird. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" she exclaimed.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "No we are not it's just clouds".

"Let's go back home!" Mara exclaimed.

"We can't leave Joy out here she is my best friend" Patricia answered.

"Not leaving Robbie", Cat exclaimed. Then she giggled? I'm just going to ignore it.

"We could leave Campbell", Jerome stated then laughed. Patricia rolled her beautiful eye- wait where did that come from? Never mind. Patricia rolled her EYES. Then she looked as if she was thinking about something.

"We could leave him?" she answered. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Of course we aren't leaving anyone!" Cat giggled. I laughed.

"We could drop Patricia off", I laughed. Patricia glared at me.

"Or we could toss Eddie out of the car while it's driving", she yelled at me annoyed. I smirked.

"Then You would go out right after I did", she glared at me.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well …. They would hate you for throwing me out so they would toss you out", I laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever", she said then leaned back.

"GUYS those clouds are getting darker red", Mara exclaimed pointing at the sky. I looked up and I looked creepy Dark red then drips of some red stuff start falling on the car. Mara screamed.

"What the heck?" I said looking at the sky which kept raining this red liquid.

"This isn't normal!" Mara exclaimed climbing into the back of the car and hiding in the floor board. Patricia reached over me and tried to roll down my window. I grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing what's out there dufus!", she said then tried to open the window again.

"Not this window!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Is Eddie scared of a little rain?" she asked using baby talk.

I rolled my eyes, "That isn't rain for all we know it could be a nuclear chemical reaction." They gave me a confused look.

"Do you even know what you said?" Jerome asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Never mind", Patricia answered then tried to reach over me again.

"No!", I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes again.

"Then move!" she commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can see what it is", she said talking slowly.

"NO. Did you not hear me earlier this could kill you!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, "SO! It might not any way just move!", she said trying to push me out of the seat which caused me to fall on her. Jerome laughed and took the seat I was sitting in and 'accidentally' knocked Patricia and my heads together. "Ow", we exclaimed. That hurt! But when I looked at Patricia my eyes are lost in her eyes. I know I'm not suppose to be thinking this but she looks so beautiful. "Eddie?" she said looking at me confused.

"What?" I said stupidly. I heard Jerome laugh.

" I…. Get off!" she exclaimed as she pushed me off her. Ouch burn Eddie! I laid back on the seat and rolled my eyes. Great you screwed up AGAIN! She sat forward and leaned over Jerome going for the window again.

"I don't think you should yet", Jerome answered grabbing her arm. She rolled her eyes and slouched beside me shoulders touching. She moved away from me then looked at me confused. I gave her the same look back. She signed and looked forward and leaned against me. Not that I minded! Wait …. Uh my mind has litterly left the building … well car.

**(Joy POV)**

We directed them to where we can but there was NO car where we crashed. Confusion took hold over our face as I began to stutter, "It was right there", I exclaimed.

The police man scoffed, "I don't have time for this kids. There are actual emergencys I have to go to", he said , "Now in the car". he yelled.

"What? We didn't even do anything", Mick answered.

"False story! We are going to hold you in the cell till your parents come pick you up. But if you refuse to get in the car you will go to juvie", he answered.

"But our parents aren't in this country", I answered.

"Immigrants?" he asked.

"We are visiting Eddie's cousin Cat", Nina said.

"Cat Valentine?" he asked.

"Yeah you know her?" Mick asked.

"Sort-of I help out with her brother", he answered. Trouble!

"Oh", we signed and got in his car. Great Now they probably are never going to let us find our friends!

**Sorry for the suckish chapter and taking a while to update. To those who read this. I am going to try to update sooner but I'm also writing five other storys so SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE and Hope you liked this short-like chapter and REVIEW**


	11. ReboundCrash

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or House of Anubis SORZ! The owners wouldn't sign over the rights! Oh and sorry it has took me a while to update. Freaked over TVD, work, school, and major writers block. ANYWAY ENJOY!

_Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them more - QUOTE of THE day._

(Patricia POV)

Eddie fell asleep on my shoulder which caused Mara to smile, "Aw that's so cute", she said causing me to roll my eyes and k nock Eddies head off.

"OW", Eddie exclaimed when his head hit the floor. "Did Cat hit another bump in the road?" he asked.

Mara giggled. "No!" Cat exclaimed. Eddie rolled his stunning eyes. Goodness I need to stop looking at him! I focused my attention back out the window, to where the sky was still the reddish color and the red rain was starting to light up. I signed and laid my head back. "It's kind of getting hard to see. Since there is so much on this window".

"Maybe we could pull over into a gas station and find out what it is", I answered.

"Yeah! I seriously want to know what this is now! It's like thick rain?" Jerome observed.

"No figure", Eddie muttered to himself only I heard him. I rolled my eyes. I don't want to know!

"UH This is boring!" Jerome said leaning his seat back.

"Rainbows", Cat giggled. We ignored her and continued to talk.

"Can't we just go home!" Andre complained finally waking up.

"AH .. I forgot you were even here you scared the crap out of me", Tori exclaimed putting her hand to her chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Cool colors" Cat giggled.

"How is she sleeping?" Andre asked Beck referring to Jade passed out.

"You were just sleeping?" Beck said confused as to why he is confused.

"Till I couldn't ignore the loud noise of you guys talking!" Andre exclaimed.

"We weren't that loud. What woke me up was Cat's driving", Eddie said.

"Meany!" Cat pouted swerving in the process.

"SEE!" Eddie complained.

"Guys? Where are we?" Mara asked looking around.

"Driving?" Jerome answered confused.

"Look around? Where is this place?" Mara asked peeking her head over the back seat. Jerome looked around.

"What? What is going on?" Jerome questioned. I looked around. What's going on? The clouds started turning a greenish color. Mara squealed and ducked back under the seat.

Jerome went to roll the window down, but Eddie yelled, "What are you doing?"

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Opening the window?" he said it more as a question.

"You can't open it!" Eddie yelled.

"Dude! It's a window!" Jerome said.

"Yeah! SO Like I said earlier. You don't know what that-" Eddie got interrupted by Mara screaming.

"WATCH OUT", Then everything went black.

**(Nina POV)**

"You can't just lock us away!" Joy yelled to the officer who put us in a holding cell. This place creeps me out! "Stop ignoring me!" she yelled. The officer just rolled his eyes and left the room. "Don't just leave-"

"Your not helping Joy!" Mick yelled.

Joy scoffed, "Like sitting here would! He hasn't even let us have our one call", we gave her questioning looks, "What! I watch movies! We need to get out so we can help our friends!"

"Or maybe all we need to do is wait till he gives us our call so that we can get out" I said trying to get them to stop yelling.

"NINA! Don't you want to find our friends?" she asked.

"Well .. Yeah But-" i said then she interrupted.

"I don't know what they do in your country but in mine friends do anything for each other to make sure they are SAFE!" Joy exclaimed.

"Joy stop! We just have to wait for the officer to get back so we can call some one to come get us out! Then we can help our friends" Fabian defended.

"That's right always defend her! What do you hate me!" Joy exclaimed.

"I don't hate you, and I'm not taking sides! but I do think we shouldn't upset that officer", Fabian confirmed.

Joy scoffed, "Yeah right! If Nina had suggested we jump off a cliff, you would be the first to jump!"

"I wouldn't! Joy why are you always bagging on NINA", Fabian exclaimed.

Joy let out a sarcastic laugh, "I knew it", she scoffed sitting beside the door to the holding cell.

"Joy", he signed and went over and sat beside her. I rolled my eyes. Even if we date he still like's her! Her why?

**Sorry for updating so late! Hope you liked this and REVIEW! I might start updating my story's once a week so that I have a certain time to finish. Well I hope this was worth the wait!**


	12. LostEscape

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious. If so They would have a crossover together. Wouldn't that be epic?**

_In journalism, there has always been a tension between getting it first and getting it right.__ – Quote of the Day_

**(Eddie POV)**

I woke up and looked around. What happened? I sit up and noticed the car was turned over. Guess this is what I get for not being in a seat. I noticed most of us weren't in the car. I looked up and saw Jade stuck in a seat her head was gushing blood. I grabbed her seat belt and undid it and she fell on my lap. "Jade!" I heard Beck yell from outside the car sounded like a long ways away.

"She's right here", I yelled opening the door and picking her up. I got out wincing at the pain in my arms and legs. I sat her down on the ground and sat beside her as Beck walked up.

"Jade!" Beck panicked taking off his jacket and putting it to her head. "Wake up", I heard him say. I looked around, where's Patricia? And Cat?

"Patricia! Cat!" I yelled.

"I'm here", Cat exclaimed getting out of the car giggling and shaking. She had cuts covering her legs and arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine … JADEY!" she exclaimed running over to Jade, when she noticed her. I looked in the car again to see Tori, Andre getting out the other side.

"Where's Mara? And Alfie?" Jerome asked getting out of the back.

"I didn't see them any one know where Patricia is?" I asked.

"My head hurts!" Patricia complained walking toward us with Alfie behind her. She had a gash in her head not as bad as Jade's but it looked bad. Also bruises covering her arms and legs. "What are you staring at Weasel?" Patricia complained.

I looked away, "Nothing just that gash in your head", I answered.

"It's really making my head hurt!" she complained.

"Looks like it", I said motion for her to come toward me. She rolled her eyes and walked toward me. I looked at her gash closer. Looks worse.

"We need to get you and Jade to the hospital" I said.

"Did you guys not hear me WHERE IS MARA!" Jerome freaked kicking a tire and falling to the ground grabbing his foot. "Ow".

Alfie laughed, "…. Hey? Where's Amber?" he asked.

Jerome's panic stopped, "Uh? She wasn't with us".

"I could of swore she was …", he said causing us to get silent. So silent you could hear the crickets.

"AHHH It got me!" Cat exclaimed.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"CRICKET!" she yelled running in circles causing everyone to laugh except a panicked Beck and unconscious Jade Alfie went over and flicked off the cricket. She stopped, "YAY THANKS!" she exclaimed hugging him, then running over to Jade.

"If Amber isn't with us then where is she?" Alfie asked.

"We went out looking for her", I tried to say slow enough for him to understand.

"I knew that! What do I look like three?" he scoffed.

"I'm going to look for Mara!" Jerome said getting up and walking away from the group.

"I'm coming!" Alfie said following Jerome.

"JADEY!" Cat exclaimed hugging Jade as she woke up.

"What happened?" she asked trying to sit up but Beck wouldn't let her.

"The car crashed", Patricia said.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked. I heard a noise from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, everyone just ignored me so I thought nothing of it.

**(Joy POV)**

"Joy that's not going to work!" Nina said, I rolled my eyes and proceeded to try to pick the lock to the cell with my bobby pin.

"Nina's right. If the officer catches you we will be in here longer", Fabian answered.

"And you said you don't always agree with her", I muttered to myself.

"Here let me help!" Mick said yanking away my bobby pin.

"Hey! I almost had it", I exclaimed. He stuck the bobby pin in the lock and turned it, Then he pulled it and it broke. "You have got to be kidding me", I exclaimed hitting his arm. He grabbed the other Bobby pin out of my hair, messing my hair up in the process. URGH.

"Let me see that", Fabian said grabbing the hair pin from Mick then putting it in the lock.

"I can do it!" Mick said trying to grab It back.

"You know Nina has a hair full of them!" I exclaimed, they ignored me except for Nina, who grabs her head.

"I only have one!" she said, I could see at least two in there. I scoff and look back toward the guys who have stopped fighting. Fabian was trying. I rolled my eyes we need Patricia, Jerome, or Eddie they may know how to … My thoughts stopped short noticing the door was open.

"You did it", I exclaimed hugging Fabian, who had just picked the lock. Nina scoffed.

I went out and breathed a deep breathe. This is want freedom feels like. We walk toward the exit, but stop upon hearing a voice, "Stop Right there!" Uh Oh. We all turned around except for Mick who had fled and saw the guard. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned.

"Um…Here take Nina" I yelled pushing Nina towards him and running for the exit. I got out "Yes, Freedom!"

"Where is Nina? And Fabian? I said Fabian's name in disgust … Did I just say that out loud? I was supposed to THINK IT UH" he said. Uh?

"Um well they got kind of held back, We should just go on without them", I got stopped short with the door flying open and Nina and Fabian come tripping out.

"I'm going to kill you", Nina announced lunging for me but got stopped by Fabian.

"NINA!" Fabian scolded, "Joy why did you push Nina?" he questioned.

"I didn't want Nina to get out", I answered, he glared at me, "I was kidding", I smiled nervously, "We better get out of here", We ten began running down the road.


	13. Finding the Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Victorious. Totally wish I did .. well sort of anyway. Hope you like this chapter. Also sorry I updated late.**

_Doing nothing is very hard to do ... you never know when you're finished._

**(Jerome POV)**

Alfie and I have been walking for what feels like hours and no sign of Mara; I have a bad feeling about this. Alfie is just walking silently beside me which is weird for him until he burst out laughing. "What's funny?" I asked annoyed, I was kind of enjoying the quiet.

"It's just you like freaked out when you didn't see Mara. You still have that little boy crush on her eh?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes choosing to ignore him.

"Let's just find her", I said walking more into the woods. I see a brush move. "Did you see that?" I ask. Alfie nods and we walk toward it. I push back the bush to find Amber, Robbie, and a weird looking girl?

"Amber!" Alfie exclaimed running over to her and pulling her in a hug.

"Alfie!" she says less enthusiastic. She pulls him away from the hug.

"Where have you guys been? We drove everywhere looking for you?" I asked.

"We woke up in my car. And Joy, Fabian, Mick, and Nina weren't there", Robbie answered.

"Where do you think they are?" Alfie asked.

"I'm not sure actually. I just figured they were with you guys", Robbie answered.

"Where is everyone else?" Amber asked.

"Where is Tori? She's taking me home", an unfamiliar girl said walking off into the woods.

"Trina!" Robbie groaned following her along with Amber and a love-sick Alfie. I sighed continuing to look by myself.

I walked more into the woods till I found a road. I began walking down it hoping to find Mara and a way home.

**(Jade POV)**

I woke up I Beck's lap in some sort of forest. "JADEY!" Cat exclaimed hugging me. I groaned.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up, only to have Beck push me back into his lap.

"The car crashed", Patricia said.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Did you hear that?" Eddie asked.

"About thirty minutes give or take. I'm just so glad you woke up", Beck said pulling me in a hug. Uh I hate hugs. I don't hate Beck's, but we're in public. I push him away sitting up. "You should be sitting up. It might cause you to pass out", he answered concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine", I answered sitting up. I was a little dizzy, but nothing to worry about. "Can we go home now?" I asked. Cat shock her head no, "And Why not?" I asked.

"We have to find the others", she answered. "Come on Eddie! I don't wanna look by myself", she answered dragging Eddie and Patricia with her.

"I don't want to go", I heard Patricia say right before they were out of hearing distance.

I go to stand but Tori pushes me back down, "Don't get up! Let Beck carry you!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "I can walk Vega! I'm not some broken little dog", I answered standing up. Beck stood right beside me, so I leaned on him when I started getting light headed.

"Jade! Just let me carry you", Beck asked.

"No!" I announced trying to walk and falling to the floor. "Dang it!" I muttered, getting back in a sitting position.

"I agree with Beck and Tori. Let him carry you. Your going to end up passing out, and might not wake back up", Andre said. Beck and Tori glared at him as Beck Helped me back up. He picked me up against my will I might add.

"Beck put me down!" I yelled annoyed.

He held me tighter and we started walking into the woods. Well me being carried and Beck, Andre, and Tori walking. "I have to perfectly good feet", I announced.

Everyone ignored me and continued walking. "Where do you think we should head first?" Tori asked. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"This way", Andre directed leading the group until we bumped into Robbie and Amber. Robbie? Amber?

"Robbie? Amber? We have been looking – Trina!" Tori exclaimed annoyed.

"Finally! Take me home!" Trina told Tori.

"We have to find the others first", Tori answered.

"NOW!" Trina yelled. They continued to argue I don't know when we are getting out of here.

**(Eddie POV)**

"We have to find the others", Cat said. "Come on Eddie! I don't wanna look by myself", she answered dragging me, I grabbed Patricia dragging her along. I can't be stuck with Cat alone, not that I hate her it's just … I can't spend too much time with Cat or my head hurts. She talks too much, sort of like Yacker but worse like way worse.

"I don't want to go", Patricia groaned as we got away from the group a ways.

"Come on we're just heading in the woods to find the others, then we'll go back to the hotel", I answered.

"You're not going to finish my first sleep over with a lot of friends?" Cat asked sadly. I signed.

"If we find everyone before the sleepover is over we'll head back to your place", I answered. Cat squealed and hugged me.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you-"Cat said as Patricia interrupted.

"Ask what?" she asked skeptically.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. Patricia started choking. Ouch! Well that was nice, are you noting my sarcasm?

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Are you?" Cat asked timidly.

"No! Why would we?" Patricia said. I rolled my eyes she is so stubborn sometimes.

"I was just wandering. You guys would look so cute together", Cat smiled. Great I think Patricia might attack my cousin.

"Huh? You think Eddie and I are … _cute_?" she asked the last word coming out disgustingly.

"Yeah! Your like Jade and Beck", she smiled.

"The people who don't go two seconds without each other? Are we thinking of the same people?" she asked.

"Eddie back me up! You've told me how hot you think Pa-", Cat started to say but I covered her mouth.

"What was she going to say?" Patricia asked smirking.

"Nothing!" I answered nervously.

Patricia tried to pull my arm off Cat. Cat got free and ran behind Patricia. "CAT! I told you not to tell anyone!" I exclaimed.

"What were you going to say?" Patricia asked turning around to face Cat.

She lowered her head, "I can't tell you", she said sadly. Patricia turned around and glared at me.

"Your just mean to Cat", she said as her and Cat walked away. I rolled my eyes following behind them. I told Cat because she begged me to tell her who I like. I described her and then told Cat her name. I figured it didn't matter since they would never meet. Guess I was wrong. I saw Cat whisper something to Patricia, causing her to laugh, uh Oh.

"Do you like Eddie?" Cat whispered to Patricia but I heard her.

"I don't hate him too much", she answered. Cat rolled her eyes and giggled.

I walked up beside Cat, "Are you sure you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Yeah! Look!" she announced pointing to a road. We say people walking up the road. Is that?

"FRIENDS!" Cat exclaimed running over to them.

"So what was she going to say?" Patricia asked looking at me.

"I shouldn't have told her", I answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Cat told me. You think I'm hot", she answered smirking.

"Uh … Yeah cause your mad all the time", I answered obviously not convincing.

"She also told me you had a crush on me", Patricia answered. I am going to kill CAT! She knew that was PRIVATE!

"So … Can you just forget it!" I answered. Patricia rolled her eyes looking at me. "It's not like you like me", I answered. Patricia walked closer to me kissing me on the lips. The faster it happened the faster it was over. I stood there frozen in shock.

"Yeah we can forget it", she smirked turning around and walking over to Cat who was talking to Joy, Nina, Fabian, and Mick. I finally gained enough strength to follow. Does this mean she likes me? Or does she want to screw with my feelings?

**(Nina POV)**

We have been running for hours, because after we got out of the gate, guards started chasing us. I stop to catch my breath along with everyone else. "FRIENDS!" we hear a strangely familiar voice say. Before we have anytime to speck Cat embraces us in a group hug. She pulled away from us and giggled. "Isn't Eddie and Patricia so CUTE!" she gushed.

"Patricia?" Mick asked.

"Eddie?" Joy asked.

"Cute?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah they are so in love", she smiled. I rolled my eyes, everyone knows they like each other. It's pretty obvious too bad neither of them can see it. I looked toward them to see Patricia headed toward us with Eddie running up after her. They walked over to us.

"Patricia!" Joy exclaimed hugging her.

"Joy!" Patricia said hugging her back then pulling away. "So where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Amber, Robbie, and Trina are gone! I have no idea where they could be!" I announced.

"YAY", Cat squealed. We gave her a questioning look, "You said they're at my house right?" she asked.

"No!" Joy answered.

"Oh! Phewy!" she answered. We all headed back where Cat left to get the others. I hope we get home, I'm tired of walking!

**AGAIN! Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to think of chapters for my other story Meddling in on Peddie, I almost forgot to update this one. So SORRY once again hope you like it and REVIEW!**


	14. Broken and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis OR Victorious**

'_It's easy to get your heart broken, what heals it is the tricky part' – Quote of the DAY_

**(****Beck POV****)**

Tori and Trina wouldn't stop arguing, then out of nowhere Alfie jumps out of the bush scaring them. "AH", they screamed.

"HA-HA Alfie Lewis strikes again", He started doing some type of dance?

"That wasn't funny!" Tori exclaimed.

"You little TOAD", Trina went to tackle him, but Tori grabbed her.

"STOP! Everyone. I just want to go Home!" Tori exclaimed, "Let's find the others then leave!" she answered. Everyone agreed except a Pissed of Jade, and an Annoying Trina.

We started in the direction we came, in case they went back. So we could gradually get the group back together and leave. "This is stupid! Let me walk", Jade exclaimed once again struggling to get down.

"Jade", I sighed, "You could barely stand", I answered concerned.

"Oh so your calling me stupid!" Jade exclaimed, everyone else groaned.

"When did I call you stupid?" I asked annoyed.

"So you think I'm ugly!" she shouted.

"Jade you're not ugly or stupid! I never said that!" I exclaimed.

"So you thought it!" she practically yelled.

"Jade! Why are you trying to pick a fight?" I questioned.

"You won't put me down!" she replied.

"If I put you down your just going to fall down. You might hit your head again", I explained.

She rolled her eyes, "Or worse you could die from it", Andre pointed out. I glared at him.

"Don't say things like that!" I yelled at him. He put his hands up as if to say he surrendered.

"Just put me down! I fell useless", she muttered, so only I could hear.

"EPPP! Found them!" I heard squealing coming from the one and only Cat Valentine. She ran over forcing us into an embrace, almost knocking me off balance. "He-he. I got you", she giggled then let go of us. We looked behind her and saw Eddie, and a couple more people.

"You found them!" Tori exclaimed happily.

'Robbie!" Cat exclaimed embracing him.

"Hey Cat", he answered hugging her back.

"Cat?" Jade asked

"Yeah?" she answered turning to look at Jade.

"Tell Beck to put me down", she commanded, I rolled my eyes.

"Tell Jade her head is injured and she can't walk", I told Cat.

"Uh …", she stuttered, looking from me to Jade.

"Beck! Just put me the heck down!" she yelled.

"No", I answered simply.

"Beck just put her down", Andre let out an annoyed breath.

"NO! You're the one who said she could DIE", I exclaim.

"She might not", So much for convincing me.

"Jade, Beck's just worried about you", Tori said to an annoyed Jade.

"If you don't put me down right now, I won't kiss you for a month!" she yelled.

"First of all NO! Secondly you'd have more trouble with that then me", I answered.

"Beck!" she complained, once again struggling. I looked around noticing the group walked away from us a little ways, probably so they couldn't hear us argue.

I sighed, "Fine!" I answered and her face broke out in a smile.

"Alright put me down", she said.

"On one condition", I answered.

"What?" she complained.

"If you feel like you're going to fall, or do fall I pick you up and you stop complaining", she sighed, "And I get to help you walk ... Just in case", I finished.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine! Just put me down", I put her down gently, wrapping my arm around her waist. We began walking, slowly because I didn't want anything to happen to her. "I can walk faster than this! We're walking like an old couple", she complained.

She was complaining about me helping, but I could tell she was having trouble walking. When we got over to the group Andre sighed in relief as Tori gasped, "Finally. I thought you would never stop fighting", Andre said.

"You put her DOWN! What if she falls?" Tori exclaimed.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Look Vega! I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle".

"So which way should we look to find Jerome and Mara?" Patricia asked.

"He headed towards the road", Alfie answered. "When I last saw him"

"We should check there first" Eddie answered. We headed that way slowly but surely. I hope we leave soon, Jade has me worried.

**(****Jerome POV****)**

I kept walking down what felt like an endless road, between all the turns, I was pretty much getting more lost. I hear a faint crying in the distant, Mara! I run toward it the cries getting louder. I run into the woods following the sound. "Mara!" I yelled. Nothing? "Is anyone out there?" I yelled.

"Jerome?" I hear the faint voice of Mara.

I see her sitting up against a tree with … is that blood? "Mara Are you ok?" I asked running over to her and crouching beside her.

"My … My head hurts and my legs", she answered. I looked at her legs which were also tainted with blood.

"How did you get here?" I asked wandering how she traveled with bruised legs and a massive head injury.

"The car crashed and I woke up outside the car in the road … I saw headlights coming at me … I … I screamed", she started crying, "And everything went black … then I … I woke up near these woods. So I crawled over to this tree … tr-trying to get out of the road. Jerome I was so scared", she finished pulling me in an embrace. I hugged back obviously, I have a major crush on her and she could have died!

"It's ok! I'm here", I answered hugging her tighter. "Come on! We need to get you to the hospital" I said picking her up gently. I carried her bridal-style out of the woods, her arms wrapped around my neck. We walked a good while till we started hearing someone yell.

"Jerome, Mara!" it sounded like Patricia.

"Patricia?" I yelled.

"Jerome?" she yelled back. I heard running then everyone came towards us.

"YAY!" Cat exclaimed hugging Mara and me. She pulled back abruptly. "AH is she ok?" Cat exclaimed.

"We need to get her to the hospital", I answered.

"And Jade", Beck added.

"I'm fine", she exclaimed grabbing her head.

"Where is the hospital?" I asked.

"Let's get to Cat's. Then we can drive to the hospital. Walking might take too long" Andre answered.

"Which way is it?" Jade asked, "I think we got lost wandering around on the road", she answered.

We all looked around, "Maybe … If we head one way we'll find someone?" Tori suggest.

"We should go this way", Nina, and Joy answered pointing behind us.

We went that way, walking, the noise around us was eerie.

"My head hurts", Jade muttered then fell toward the ground, Beck barely catching her.

"JADE!" Beck exclaimed.

"I TOLD you not to put her DOWN!" Tori yelled.

"Just pick her up and follow us. We have to get her to the hospital with Mara", Andre answered.

Beck Picked her up panicking, "Jade … Jade! … JADE!" he exclaimed, nothing. "She's not breathing anymore!" Beck yelled stopping, laying her on the ground sitting beside her, listening to her heart, probably making sure it was beating.

"Anyone know CPR?" Tori exclaimed.

"Eddie does!" Cat exclaimed, "Help her!" she pleaded. He kneaded beside her, preforming basic CPR on Jade. She started couching then opened her eyes. Looking at Eddie confused.

"What Happened?" Jade asked trying to sit up but fell back, Eddie barely stopped her head from hitting cement. We're still on the road.

"Guys! We need to move!" Mara exclaimed from my arms, tightening hers around me.

"Thank God!" Beck exclaimed hugging Jade, Looked like he was … crying. Eddie stood up and stood next to Patricia, looking relieved, she was ok, just as much as everyone else.

"No one told me what happened!" Jade exclaimed. Beck picked her up and we started walking the same way on the side of the road, instead of the middle. "No one's going to tell me what happened?" She yelled.

Beck kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. We walked for what felt like hours. Heading to where we hope was Cat's so we could get to the hospital.

**DON'T KILL ME! I tried to update as fast as I could, but I was struggling for ideas for all my storys SORRY! EXTREMELY SO, There's only going to be maybe five more chapters give or take. If you liked it review or Pm me! I love knowing what people think of my story, even if they hate it. Constructive criticism. Anyway Thx for reading!**


	15. FindingHome

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or Victorious ….**

**(****Patricia Pov****)**

"Where are we at now?" I questioned, everyone choose ignoring me and continue to walk. I rolled my eyes. Eddie walked next to me as everyone else walked ahead.

"Beck put me down", Jade complained, causing everyone to groan. He just ignored her completely.

"Patricia?" Eddie questioned from beside me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked lowering his voice. I faked confusion.

"I kissed you?"

"Seriously? Are you just trying to mess with me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think I kissed you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know! That's why I asked", he exclaimed.

"I sort of … maybe … like a little bit like you … well tolerate you" I replied, he smiled.

"I like you too", he answered wrapping an arm around me, to which I rolled my eyes, shrugging his arm off me. We continued walking, hearing the rustling of noises surrounding us.

"My feet hurt!" Trina complained, grabbing her feet.

"Tori stop complaining! No one invited you", Tori replied.

Trina rolled her eyes, "Sure", she answered sarcastically.

We approached a hill. "HEY! This looks familiar", Cat exclaimed, running ahead.

"CAT", Robbie yelled following after her. We all followed and was glad at what we saw on the other side.

"Is that Cat's house?" Alfie exclaimed happily. Everyone cheered happily and hugged, other than me, Patricia, Beck, and Jade obviously. Beck walked up to his truck pulling keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He put Jade in the passenger seat, as Jerome and Mara got in the back. The then drove off in a rush.

"Yay we can finish our sleep over", Cat exclaimed, dragging Eddie and us in her house. The sun was just starting to rise.

We all decided to sleep, then check on Jade and Mara in the hospital tomorrow. We all laid around in the living room falling asleep. What felt like only a few hours later Eddie woke me up in a panic. I looked at him forwarding my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mara" he answered ….

**Sorry for the late update, I was just trying to fix up the last few chapters, :( It feels like I just begun not so long ago, thanks for the amazing views, and reviews. I hope you've enjoyed this. The next chapter should be the final one…. I feel this should have been my final chapter, and the last one should be with this one, but I feel this is better presented.**


	16. IsThisTheEnding?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Victorious**

_Picking up the pieces - Paloma faith_

**(****Eddie POV****)**

"What happened?" Patricia exclaimed sitting up noticing everyone was getting ready.

"She went into a temporary coma", I answered.

Patricia got up throwing her combat boots on, "Let go", she announced.

"Jerome's here", Cat yelled to us. We walked outside to find Jerome and Beck. "How's Jade?" she asked.

"They said she'd need to stay overnight, but other than that she was fine. I told them about her shortness in breath, they're checking it out now. I kind of had to get Jerome out of there. He was loosing it", Beck replied.

I looked to Jerome he looked in panic. "Maybe he shouldn't go back till she wakes up" Patricia answered.

Jerome glared at Patricia, "You can't tell me what to do!" he exclaimed. I stood in front of Patricia not to sure on what he would do.

"Calm down", I exclaimed.

Beck rolled his eyes, "I need to get back to the hospital are you coming with me or not?" he asked. Beck, Cat, and Amber got in the front of his truck, while Patricia and I got trunk. Jerome reluctantly stayed behind; He's starting to freak me out …

We drove to the hospital and arrived minutes later, we walked in, "Which rooms Mara in?" Amber questioned the front desk.

"Last name? And how are you related?" The front desk lady asked.

"Mara Jaffray and I am a close friend", Amber replied.

"Room 1674", she answered reluctantly.

When we went in the elevator Beck clicked levels 10 and 16, "Why'd you click two numbers?" Cat questioned.

"Jade's on level 10", he answered simply.

"Oh", the elevator got quite as we road it up. When the bell dinged the first time, Beck and Cat got off, which indicated level 10. The elevator finally reached 16, and Amber, and Patricia ran to the desk. I followed behind.

"Where is number 1674, Mara Jaffray's room?" Patricia asked.

"She can't have any visitors till she wakes. You can leave your number with me and We'll call you when she wakes up", Patricia annoyed pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, grabbing the pen of the table and jotted down her number.

"Is there a waiting room?" questioned Amber. The nurse pointed us the a waiting section, and we took a seat.

**1 week later …**

**(Normal POV)**

Mara was out of the coma, and currently leaving the hospital for the first time, since she checked in. She was so excited to leave, and go home. Her parents were so worried, when Jerome called telling them about her being in there. They were about to come to America, but the plane's kept getting delayed. Mara woke up before they could get to America, telling them she was fine and about to head home. To which they replied she is never leaving The UK ever again.

Jade on the other hand, they found some damage to her brain, which needed major surgery. She's still in the hospital, recovered from the surgery, but they wanted to keep her in for more observation to make sure the procedure worked well. Beck was by her side the whole time, even when she teased him about needing a bath. He went once, because she told him too. But he just didn't want to leave her. Cat thought Jade getting hurt was her fault, because she was the one who threw the party. Jade told her other wise, mentioning she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. This caused Beck to fuss at her. Everything was starting to get back to normal. No one ever again agreed to stay over at Cat's house, especially when she mentioned Truth or dare. They still don't understand how they got lost, or that creepy house, or the random red fog. I guess they'll never know …

**Sorry for Extremely lateness, I hoped you liked the final chapter. If you want a sequel, based on the house, and red fog, leave me a comment or PM. (: **


End file.
